I'll catch you
by oodifuloods
Summary: Post Doomsday- Rose misses her mother and mickey, she blames herself for it all. Surprise visit from Bad Wolf... Rated M for mention of self harm in a few parts.


**I'll Catch You**

_Reality leaves a lot to the imagination- John Lennon_

"Some saw the sun

Some saw the smoke

Some heard the gun

Some bent the bow

Sometimes the wire must tense for the note

Caught in the fire, say oh

We're about to explode

Carry your world, I'll carry your world

Carry your world, I'll carry your world"

**_"_****_Atlas"-Coldplay_**

**Chapter One-**

"Rose? Rose!" The Doctors voice cut through the veil of Roses dreams and she shot straight up in bed. "Doctor?" She whispered her voice shaky. The Doctor climbed on the bed next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He stroked her hair and rocked her slightly. He moved her back so he could study her face and saw tears sliding down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb and looked at her worriedly, "Rose, is everything alright?" He said quietly, smoothing her hair behind her ear. She nodded lamely and plastered on a fake smile, "Yeah… just a regular old nightmare Doctor." The Doctor stared at her quizzically and Rose sighed, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm fine Doctor, don't worry." He nodded slightly and hugged Rose again. "Try and get more sleep okay?" The Doctor started to move away but Roses quiet voice stopped him. "Doctor…" She trailed off. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Rose blushed slightly, she felt like a little kid afraid of the dark. "Sure… scoot." The Doctor said, pulling off his coat and kicking off his shoes. Rose obeyed and moved over, making enough room for the Doctor to lay down. The Doctor sprawled on the bed next to Rose and pulled the covers around them. Rose moved closer to the Doctor, but not too close because she felt it would be awkward. Rose stiffened a bit when the Doctor draped his hand over her stomach and pulled her against his chest, kissing her neck. "Now get some sleep Rose." The Doctor whispered, drawing small circles on Roses stomach. Rose shut her eyes and tried to sleep, but her thoughts kept her awake. "_Should I tell him? No. I can't…. He will feel responsible of this and he will never stop blaming himself. I can't do that to him." _ Eventually Rose fell asleep to the Doctors steady breathing on her neck.

Rose woke the next morning to the Doctor snoring quietly next to her, his hand still draped over her stomach. She smiled to herself and turned over, cuddling into the Doctors chest. Her smile grew when he pulled her closer and opened his eyes. "Good morning Rose!" He said brightly. Rose smiled and stared at him thoughtfully. "Penny for your thoughts?" The Doctor asked, grinning. But his grin faded when he saw a tear fall from Roses eye and she quickly looked away. He cupped her chin in his hand and moved her head up to face him, "Rose, what's wrong?" Rose shook her head, she couldn't take it any longer… She had to tell him. "It's just…. Ever since I lost my mum and Mickey I feel so lost ya know? Especially after nearly loosing you… I just can't take it. You are the only thing left that matters to me, and if I lose you…." She was cut off when she began sobbing, her tears choking off her words. The Doctor frowned and pulled her into a warm embrace. Rose kept sobbing and she began to shake, unable to control her breathing. The Doctor began to rock her and sing softly. Rose calmed down and looked up at him. "That song… How do you-" The Doctor cut her off with a slight smile. "Remember when we went back to see your dad?" Rose smiled and laughed slightly. "Yeah… boy, I really screwed that one up." The Doctor laughed and continued. "Well when you were off talking to your dad, I was watching Jackie take care of baby Rose. You started to fuss and your mum started to sing that song. It calmed you down almost right away so I thought I'd try it out. I guess it works. The thing I don't understand is why music helps calm people, maybe it has to do with-" He was cut off by Rose pressing her lips against his briefly before pulling away. The Doctor sat there, dumbfounded. "Thank you, Doctor." She said quietly before crawling over him and off the bed.

She stretched and yawned loudly. "I'm gonna go take a bath. Be back in a tic." The Doctor nodded, still in shock from the kiss, he cocked his head to the side and smiled, watching Rose as she walked out of the room. _"She does have a nice ass…" _ The Doctor thought before slapping himself mentally. Rose filled up the bath and stripped down, before sliding into the warm water. She sighed and shut her eyes, trying hard not to dream, but fear won over and they flooded her mind. "Why' you leave us Rose?" Jackie's voice called. "Are we not good enough for you? Is that it?" Rose opened her mouth to object, but was cut off by Mickeys voice. "You don't even miss me do you Rose? It's all about you and him isn't it? The Doctor and Rose, forever." Roses eyes filled with tears and she looked down shamefully. "No! Its not that at all… It's just, if you saw it out there, you'd never want to go back either." Jackie scoffed. "It's always that excuse isn't it? Life isn't good enough at home so you leave without a word. Leaving me and Mickey worried to death. It's like you never cared about us at all." That hit Rose hard. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she turned away, pounding her fists against the wall. When she opened her eyes again, she was back in the TARDIS, still in the tub. She sobbed and wiped her eyes, before taking a deep breath and slipping beneath the calm surface of the water.

Peacefulness overcame Rose, and she shut her eyes. _Maybe I should do this… _She thought to herself. _But I can't… The Doctor would never forgive himself. I can't do that to him. Cause if I do, he will tear this universe apart to undo it. _Rose sat under the water and tried to decide, black fingers covered her eyes and her chest burned. She was about to sit up when she felt herself being pulled out of the tub and laid on the floor. "Rose?" The Doctors panicked voice startled her. She coughed up a bit of water and opened her eyes slightly. "Doctor?" Rose coughed out. The Doctor exhaled a sigh of relief and kissed her head. A blush spread across Roses face when she realized the Doctor held her tightly against him… and that she was naked. Her face heated up even more when she felt something hard pressing against her stomach, and she prayed to god it was his sonic. "Um Doctor?" Rose said quietly. The Doctor must have just realized too, because she felt him stiffen slightly. The Doctor let go and moved away, his face bright red. Rose caught him staring and slapped him playfully. "Oi, at least buy me flowers first." The Doctors face went from bright red to as white as a sheet in a matter of seconds. "Uhh…here." He said, tossing her a towel. "um… uh, Be in… control room in ten." He managed to say before he walked out the door. Rose cursed under her breath, hating herself for having the Doctor see her like that. She wasn't sure if he thought she fell asleep, or did it on purpose. She shook off the feeling and dried off, before heading to her room. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a faded harry potter t-shirt before she pulled her hair up into a messy bun and slipped on her trainers. When she stepped into the control room, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the Doctor siting on the jump seat and reading a children's book. The Doctor quickly threw the book across the room and stood up when he heard her laugh. "Rose? What happened in there?" Rose groaned on the inside and shrugged. "I don't know Doctor, I must have fallen asleep. I haven't been sleeping well ya know." The Doctor gave her a worried smiled and hugged her. "I know Rose. Now," He said, intertwining his fingers with hers. "How about we go to Midnight?" Rose looked at him quizzically. "What's that?" The Doctor smiled and pushed buttons and pulled levers. "Oh, just the thing you need.

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS doors and winced at the bright light. She shielded her eyes by burying her face in the Doctors shoulder. "Doctor, you said this place would be bright.. but not this bright." She whined. The Doctor rolled his eyes and smiled, before pulling her behind him towards a large building. They walked in and Rose looked at her surroundings while the Doctor talked to a blue-haired woman at the reception desk. The Doctor came back and handed Rose a fluffy pink robe. She looked at him. "Is this a spa Doctor?" She teased. He just nodded happily in response and dragged her to the changing room. Unfortunately, there was only one. The Doctor shifted awkwardly. "Uh, I can close my eyes if you would like." Rose laughed. "Doctor, you already saw me naked on accident. Do you think I'd care if you saw my knickers." The Doctor stared at her blankly, his face bright red, and shrugged. Rose rolled her eyes and pulled off her t-shirt and kicked off her trainers and her jeans. After she pulled on her robe she glanced at the Doctor she saw him staring at her breasts. She swatted him. "Oi! Eyes front soldier!" He coughed and looked away, trying to pretend he didn't see anything. He stiffened when Rose sat on his lap so she was facing him, and began to unbutton his shirt. "Um Rose… what are you doing?" She continued unbuttoning and pushed his jackets off his shoulder. "You are taking too long.. I'm sure they are waiting for us. The Doctor froze when Rose fumbled at his belt buckle and began to pull down his trousers. The Doctor shook off his daze and gently pushed Rose off his lap. "I can handle this Rose." He saw Rose pout and his face went crimson.

* * *

**Chapter two-**

_You tell me to hold on_

_Oh you tell me to hold on_

_But innocence is gone_

_And what was right is wrong_

_'Cause I'm bleeding out_

_So if the last thing that I do_

_Is to bring you down_

_I'll bleed out for you_

_So I bare my skin_

_And I count my sins_

_And I close my eyes_

_And I take it in_

_And I'm bleeding out_

_I'm bleeding out for you, for you._

**_"_****_Bleeding Out"- Imagine Dragons_**

The Doctor and Rose emerged from the changing room, hand in hand. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her waist and let his hand fall on her just above her butt. He felt Rose stiffen, then relax as he pulled her closer to her. "Um, Mr. and Mrs. Tyler?" A woman with long blue hair and paper white skin asked them. The Doctor saw a question building up in Roses mind and quickly answered. "Yes, that's us." The woman smiled and turned around. "This way then." She said as she lead them down a narrow hallway. Rose shot the Doctor a look. "Doctor… why did you use-" She was cut off when the Doctor placed a soft kiss on her lips. The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the whimper that escaped Roses mouth when he pulled away. "C'mon Rose." He said happily, dragging her behind him. They soon arrived in a small room with two small tables with sheets on them. The room was dim and smelt of lavender and something else. The Doctor gripped Roses hand tightly, he did not like this room one bit. It reminded him of the time he got Rose kidnapped and trapped in a room like this…. Well, minus the beds and the smell. Rose squeezed his hand back reassuringly and pulled back the covers on the bed she wanted before pulling off her robe and climbing in and sighing at its warmth. She turned onto her stomach and watched the Doctor awkwardly take off his robe and climb into the other bed. Rose could see the tension ease as he began to relax. He too turned onto his stomach and stared at Rose, who stared back at him. They were close enough to be able to hold hands easily, so that's what the Doctor did until the blue haired woman came in with another woman that looked like her, but with bright pink hair.

The Doctor stiffened at the sudden contact of the woman, but eased when Rose squeezed his hand. He watched his pink and yellow human smile and sigh in relaxation before she slowly closed her eyes, "Rose?" the Doctor whispered worriedly. "Hmm?" She answered groggily. "Are you alright?" Rose smiled and swung their hands a bit. "Yeah… just trying to relax." The Doctor smirked at that, but he decided to try it, and as soon as he did, he found himself completely relaxed, but never let go of her hand. After their massage they went to dinner at the Anti-gravity restaurant. Rose squealed and hugged the Doctor as they left. "That was amazing Doctor. Thank you." The Doctor smiled and kissed her head. "There is still one thing I want to show you." Rose looked at him. "Whats that?" The Doctors smile grew. "The Sapphire Waterfall." They walked to the Sapphire Waterfall in silence. "Doctor… thank you for today, for every day since…." She trailed off as tears slid down her cheeks. The Doctor half smiled and put his hands on Roses shoulders. "Come here." He said quietly, pulling her into a warm embrace. The Doctor kissed the top off her head and rested his forehead on Roses. "I will always be here for you Rose, no matter what. I love you." Rose sniffed and looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "You… love me?" The Doctor smiled and nodded. Rose sniffed out a laugh and kissed the back of the Doctors hand as he wiped the remainder of her tears away.

"Let's go to the room, I'm sure you're exhausted." Rose nodded and leaned into the Doctor as they walked, listening to him ramble on about the stars. When they arrived in their room, the Doctor frowned at the sight of one double bed. "You can take the bed Rose… I don't need much sleep anyways." Rose smiled and pulled him by his tie to the bed. "We can make it work." She said, pulling off her shirt and kicking off her trainers and pants. She crawled into the bed and sighed happily when the Doctor climbed in after her. He pulled her against his chest and kissed her neck. "Goodnight Rose." The Doctor whispered, sending chills up her spine. "G'night Doctor." She replied, shivering when the Doctor drew small circles on her stomach. In the middle of the night Rose started to cry out and twitch in the bed. The Doctor subconsciously pulled her closer and she was silent, the dreams were subsided for now. The Doctor woke a few hours later to Rose screaming and being ripped out of his arms. The last sight he saw was a man holding an unconscious Rose bridal style before he felt a sharp pain and everything went black. "No…. Rose…." Was the last thing he said before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Rose groaned and rubbed at the pain in her neck. Suddenly, she remembered everything, and her eyes shot open. The room she was in was pitch black, but she could make out a large window across the room and a door across from her. She heard noises outside the door and quickly shut her eyes, pretending she was still sleeping, and hoping whatever was there would see and leave her alone. She felt something sit on the bed next to her and heard a sigh. Her whole body stiffened when they slid their hand from her hair, to her butt, before giving it an unfriendly squeeze. Rose shifted and pulled the blankets closer to her face, trying her best to pretend she was asleep. A mans voice filled the room, and at that second, she knew who her captor was. "I can see why he keeps you around ape, you feel nice…" He said, moving his hand to her stomach and up her chest. Rose cursed at herself for shivering, but she couldn't help it. "He really loves you, you know? It would be a shame for him to find out what you've been thinking and doing." That made Rose sit up and look at him. The man smiled at patted her head. "Good morning ape." Rose shot him a dagger glare. "What do you mean?" The man scoffed and got up, moving across the room and ripping open the curtains, making Rose wince at the bright light. "I don't even get a good morning?" Rose growled and in a second, she was on the other side of the room with the man pinned against the wall. A smirk crossed his face. Rose spoke so quiet, it actually began to frighten him. "I'm not going to say it again. What the hell do you know Master?" The man's smile widened. "Ah, so he told you about me?" He tried to move and Rose kneed him in the stomach. "You're feisty… I like that." Roses grip on his wrists tightened, her nails digging into his skin, causing him to wince. "Tell me what you know." Rose snarled. The Master sighed dramatically. "Well I know you tried to drown yourself… and this." He wrenched his hand free from Roses grasp, and before she could grab for him again he grabbed her arm and pushed up the sleeve.

The Master moved his hands to her temples, looking for her past, something he can use against the Doctor, but he ran into wall. He slammed through it, and soon, her memories and dreams flooded his mind and he reeled out quickly, but not quickly enough. Rose froze, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She tried to wrench her arm free, but he held on tighter. "Let go." Rose said quietly, her breathing quickened and she twisted her wrist in every direction, trying to break free. "I said, let go!" She snarled, a gold light flashing across her eyes. "Let. Go." Rose screamed, the golden light pooling her eyes and surrounding her body. The Masters eyes widened and he let go, trying to back away. But the second he let go, Rose was in a heap in the corner, her breathing fast and unsteady. She looked up at the Master pleadingly. The Master looked around, not knowing what to do, and picked her up and grabbed a vortex manipulator and punched in the Doctors coordinates. The second he rematerialized, he froze, holding the human girl tighter. "Rose… what are those" The Master whispered. Seeing the blonde humans eyes widen, fear set in. Roses voice was quiet, but he heard her. "Don't blink, don't take your eyes off them. Those are weeping angels. I will watch behind us now run!" The Master refused to blink, and began sprinting through the trees, catching a glimpse of the stone angels moving around them, chasing them.

He stopped in his tracks when the Doctor stepped out of the shadows, followed by two other creatures. "Rose?" he eyed the his pink and yellow human, whose breathing was more rapid than before. "I broke down the wall…. There was this gold light and-" The Doctor finished his sentence. "Singing?" The Master nodded and the Doctor quickly took Rose out of his arms, sitting on the ground and holding her tightly against his chest, The Master looked at the creatures, then at the angels… confused. "Why aren't they attacking?" he looked back at the creatures and jumped. "What are those?" The Doctor whispered in Roses ear. "Try to match my breathing okay?" Rose nodded and tried to match the steady rise and fall of the Doctors chest, matching it in minutes. The Master watched him intently, before looking back up and jumping once again. "Doctor what are those things?" The Doctor sighed and stood up, glaring at him. "They are called the Silence. Every time you look away from them you forget the past hour" The Master stared at the creatures intently. The Doctor growled and brought his attention back to him. "Did you say you broke down the wall?" The Master nodded. "I was curious so-" The Doctor cut him off, his eyes filling with anger. "You were curious enough to break down a wall I had to put up because she wouldn't eat, wouldn't talk, would barely get out of bed. The wall that barely held back half of the stuff it was meant to, and you broke it down." The Master nodded and the four creatures moved closer, making a sound that frightened him. The Doctor looked down at Rose, who was staring wide eyed at the creatures. "Rose." She turned and looked around her, confused. "How did I get here? Doctor?" The Doctor shook his head and lifted her up, kissing he top of her head. He nodded at the four creatures, and the Master watched as the creatures, the Doctor, and Rose disappeared. His eyes widened as he saw the stone angels suddenly around him. He yelped and hit his vortex manipulator, before disappearing from the forest.

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

_You said I'm gonna buy this place and burn it down _

_I'm gonna put it six feet underground _

_You said I'm gonna buy this place and watch it fall_

_Stand here beside me baby in the crumbling walls _

_Oh I'm gonna buy this place and start a fire_

_Stand here until I fill all your hearts desires_

_Because I'm gonna buy this place and see it burn_

_And do back the things it did to you in return_

**_ "_****_A rush of blood to the head"- Coldplay_**

Ever since Rose had been kidnapped by the Master, she couldn't sleep, sometimes she didn't want to. The things the Master knew about her making her shake. _If he knows… Does the Doctor know too? _Because every time she closed her eyes, the dreams flooded her mind, and sometimes, a golden light. Every night (That she managed to fall asleep) she woke up screaming, only to see the Doctor run into her room and hug her, trying to calm her down. One night, Rose refused to sleep, so she decided to try and relax with a warm bath and a stress relieving face mask her mum used to use on her. The Doctor, who went to check on her and found an empty, searched for her only to walk into the bathroom and blush immensely, before cocking his head to the side, obviously confused. "Doctor?" Rose said, seeing a bulge in his trousers as she tried to hide her blushing face. "Rose!" The Doctor exclaimed, running over to her and pulling out his sonic. "Stay calm Rose, it seems you have been infected by some sort of alien disease!" He reached down to feel her forehead, only to recoil and wipe his hand on Roses shoulder. "Eww... Rose what is this?" He asked, poking her cheek and sending Rose a hurt look when she burst out laughing. "Doctor, it's just a face mask. My mum used to give it to me when I was stressed." She flashed him her classic Rose Tyler smile and sighed before slipping under the water. The Doctor moved closer to the tub, trying to see through the massive amount of bubbles. He yelped and jumped back when Rose emerged from under the water with her face washed off. The Doctor studied her face, and saw the dark rings under her eyes. She giggled and stood up. As she stepped out of the tub she stole a glance at the doctor, whose eyes widened and lowered down her body before snapping back to her face. He handed her a towel and paused by the door, mumbling "Meet me in the library when you're done…" and scurried out of the room, cursing to himself in Gallifreyan.

They Didn't do much that day. The Doctor mostly stayed in the control room and Rose wandered around the TARDIS and sometimes visited with the Doctor for a while until she saw he wasn't listening. Rose went to the library with a hot cuppa and a book, sprawling on the floor in front of the fire place. When Rose ventured back to the control room to say goodnight to The Doctor, she found the room empty. "Where is he old girl?" a quiet hum filled her head and she shrugged, walking to her room. "Goodnight Doctor." She called, no answer. She yawned and shut her door behind her, and then crawled into bed. "Goodnight old girl." She said, patting the wall next to her and smiling when she heard a pleasant whirr in response. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, because the TARDIS always played the sound of a quiet storm, just like her mum did, as she slept.

Rose was jolted out of a deep, dreamless sleep by screams echoing through the TARDIS. She crawled out of bed, unaware that she was only wearing a white, see-through t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. Rose followed the screams to the library, and found the Doctor on the couch screaming, and Rose noticed he was asleep. She cautiously walked over to him, shaking his shoulder gently. His eyes shot open and he jumped up, knocking her over with a hard slap before he crouched over her, pinning her arms to the ground. "Doctor! You're hurting me!" She screamed, but he didn't seem to hear. He pressed her arms down harder and Rose screamed in agony. "Shut up you traitor." He snarled. Lowering to speak in her ear. "You betrayed us... you betrayed us all on Gallifrey... and you shall be punished." Roses eyes widened and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he just pushed harder. Tears were beginning to slide down Roses cheeks.

"Doctor... it's me. Rose." The doctor slapped her again. "I told you to shut up!" He roared, pulling her up by the collar of her shirt, arms wrapping around her throat. "Doctor," She choked out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Rose began to shake and she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed a fist full of the Doctors shirt and pressed her lips against his. He resisted at first, but then he pulled away. Rose eyes began to flutter shut and the Doctor recoiled, catching Rose as she collapsed. He held her tight against his chest and started to sob, he watched his tears fall onto Roses face. "Doctor?" Rose coughed, taking a deep breath. She cupped the Doctors cheek in her hand and wiped away his tears with her thumb. He placed his hand over hers and sniffed. Roses began to cry herself and she burrowed her face in the crook of his neck when he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I'm so so sorry Rose." She shook her head and gripped onto his shirt, her tears starting to stain her collar. He stroked her hair and rocked her slightly. The Doctor moved her away to find her sleeping. He smiled and picked her up, carrying her to his bed and laying her down. He crawled in next to her and brushed a stray piece of hair off her face before tracing the tearstains with his thumb. He kissed her nose and wrapped his arms tightly around her, breathing in her scent before slipping into a restless sleep.

Rose woke up to the Doctor crying and shouting out and thrashing around on the bed. She turned over and kissed his forehead. She snuggled closer to his chest and placed her head by his shoulder. His body stilled and he opened his eyes when he felt tears falling on his chest. "Oh Doctor," Rose sobbed out. "What happened to you?" The Doctor stayed quiet, but pulled her closer to him, and closed his eyes again before Rose saw he was awake. The next morning the Doctor woke up and found his bed empty. He looked at the clock on the table next to him _8:55… Why did Rose let me sleep so long?_ He got out of bed and made his way to Roses room, but froze outside her door when she heard quiet singing and a piano being played. _Since when did Rose have a piano? _The TARDIS whirred in response and the Doctor quietly opened the door, leaning on the door frame. Rose stopped. "You're standing behind me, aren't you Doctor?" The Doctor frowned when she stopped playing. "Keep playing, it's beautiful." Rose turned around and pouted, poking him in the chest. "I'm writing it for you, I was going to show you when it was done, but I guess its not a surprise anymore." She paused. "And you sir, should be sleeping."

"But Rooooosee," The Doctor whined, flopping down on Roses bed. "Get some sleep Doctor." Rose scolded. The Doctor watched her sit back down by the piano, and start playing. Soon, along with the piano, Roses soft voice filled the room, sending chills down the Doctors spine. He closed his eyes, and let Roses voice lull him into a peaceful sleep. When the Doctor woke up again, he found Rose curled up into his chest, sound asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. She groaned and turned to face the Doctor, it was then the Doctor realized how pale she looked. "Rose, you okay?" Rose winced at the light and hid her face in the nape of the Doctors neck. "M' fine… Just a little dizzy n' a headache." The Doctor frowned and stroked her hair before picking her up and carrying her to the sick bay. He laid her in a bed and placed an object on her head. It beeped and he looked at it, frowning.. "Rose, you've got a fever… Would you like some tea?" He asked, moving her hair out of her face. She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. When she opened her eyes again, she was back in her bedroom with a steaming cup of tea by her bed. "Doctor?" She called. Despite her headache, she couldn't help but giggle as the Doctor came running into the room, well tripping into the room to be exact. "Rose, are you alright?" She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, just wanted to see you." She smiled lamely, and reached for her tea, nearly knocking it over instead. The Doctor frowned and lifted the cup to her lips and let her drink. She sighed when she was done and looked up at the Doctor with sad eyes. The Doctor frowned and went to get her some aspirin, also returning with something for her fever. After giving Rose her medicine, he watched her close her eyes, and he couldn't help but crawl in next to her and stroke her hair as she slept.

* * *

**Chapter Four-**

_She moves through moonbeams slowly_

_She knows just how to hold me_

_and when her edges soften, her body is my coffin._

_I know she drains me slowly_

_She wears me down to bones in bed..._

_must be the sign on my head, it says,_

_"Oh love me dead!" Love me dead_

**_"_****_Love Me Dead"-Ludo_**

Rose woke the next morning, she still had a headache, but she was feeling loads better than yesterday. She groaned and turned over, cuddling into the Doctors warm body. The Doctor smoothed her hair behind her ear, felt her forehead, and smiled. "No fever… Tea?" Rose nodded sleepily and took some more aspirin before rolling back over when the Doctor got up to make them tea. When the Doctor walked into Roses room he couldn't help but take in how adorable she was when she slept. She shifted in her sleep and sighed, sprawling her whole body on the bed. The Doctor laughed and set the tea on her nightstand before sitting on the bed and smacking her butt. "C'mon Roseee, wakey wakey." The Doctor kept his hand where it was and Rose opened her eyes, shooting him a lust-filled look. "Careful, I might just jump your skinny white ass." Roses voice was soft and sleepy, but dripping with lust as well. The Doctor felt himself hardening and decided that he couldn't take it anymore. HE crawled on top of Rose and crashed his lips against hers before she even had the chance to realize what was happening. Once she worked it out, her lips moved on his, tongues fighting. The Doctor pulled off the covers to find her only wearing a large t-shirt and knickers. He hastily pulled off her shirt, freeing her breasts, as Rose pulled off the Doctors shirt and fumbled with his trousers. Once they were rid of all clothes, the Doctor froze, staring Rose in the eye. "Are you sure?" She cupped his face and pushed her lips against his. He took that as a yes and slid into her entrance. Rose gasped and he smiled into their kiss.

Rose moaned and gripped onto the Doctors back for dear life, nipping at his neck lightly. The Doctor growled and nibbled on her ear, sending chills down her spine. He started thrusting faster and he could tell Rose was nearing the end when her breathing went ridged. They came together and collapsed next to each other on the bed, laughing. Rose sighed and rested her head on the Doctors chest. He kissed her head and chuckled. "I can't believe it took us this long to do that… Ready for round tow?" He winked at her and sent her a wicked grin. Rose smiled back, her tongue poking through her teeth. "Pleaseee Rosseeee?" The Doctor begged, making puppy dog eyes. Rose laughed and poked his side. "Fine. But lets drink the tea first yeah?" The Doctor nodded and that's what they did. After their third round, Rose sighed and rested her head on the Doctors shoulder. "M' sleepy… Can we take a break?" The Doctor smiled and kissed her head. "Sure… Rose," he said, lifting her chin with his finger so she was looking at him. "I love you." Rose smiled and kissed him briefly. "I love you too Doctor." She said groggily, before letting his hearts lull her into a deep and restful sleep.


End file.
